A Time for Everything
by zettaSTUPID
Summary: There is a time for everything - Seven part story of unrelated one-shots about the FF 3 crew, mostly focusing on Refia and Luneth.
1. Prologue

This is just the prologue, so watch out for the real thing, kay?

* * *

_A Time for Everything_

There is a time for everything in the world.

-

A time to laugh, a time to cry,

A time to live, and a time to die.

-

A time to party, a time to mope,

A time to hope, and a time to cope.

-

A time to just shout at life,

A time to deal with strife.

-

A time to love, a time to hate,

A time to just curse all that fate.

-

A time to be happy, a time to be sad,

A time to be good, a time to be bad.

-

There is a time for everything the world,

Never forget.

-

There is a time for everything in the world,

So don't regret.

* * *

Fear my terrible poetry writing skillz that have been littered with online rhyming dictionary words! Ok, so this is going to be a **seven** part story. They're going to be (mostly) unrelated oneshots about the FF 3 party, mostly focusing on Refia and Luneth together. I'll try to update on Tuesdays/Sundays, but I'm not promising anything.


	2. Laugh, cry, Live, die

A time to laugh, a time to cry,

A time to live, and a time to die.

Refia was always one to just put on a face and pretend though the entire ordeal.

So when she started journeying across the land with Luneth, Arc, and Ingus, she was sure to slap on a smile and play along.

To her, it was no different from her life back home.

It took her years to pull off the ultimate fake grin, one where people couldn't tell if she was faking or not. Refia was proud of this. Very proud.

But sometimes, that smile just wore away, leaving a frowning, sad, sighing face, one that the girl hated and wished to get away from.

Of course, she was sure to hide it at all costs.

A sigh echoed from inside the tiny tent. The strawberry blonde sat on the ground, trying to muster up smile and cook something for the boys, who were eagerly waiting for the meal so that they could retreat and get some sleep.

She couldn't.

Sometimes, she breaks.

Refia clutched her chest and sniffled quietly. She couldn't let the others hear her; they might think her weak.

She hated it. She hated having all the pressure on her. She hated having to wonder where she was going to be the next day. Hell, she hated having to wonder where her head was going to be in an hour.

So she sat there for minutes upon minutes, sniffling quietly and wiping away stray tears as she thought of all the whatifs and whatabouts. Until she heard a rustling behind her.

"Reffie, are you going to make din… ner… soon?" A silver haired teen poked his head into the tent. Upon seeing his companion crying, he opened the flap all the way and climbed into the cramped space.

Embarrassed, Refia turned away from Luneth and hid her head, trying to swipe away at the tears discreetly. It didn't fool him.

He knew she needed a moment. He was good at knowing how people felt. So he gave the moment to her, and after a minute, she turned around.

"Yeah, I'll have something ready in about ten," she said, her smile not reaching her eyes. She started to climb out of the tent, but stopped when she felt a tug on her wrist. She turned around to come face-to-face with the other occupant.

"What?" She groaned, tugging at the masculine hand that held her captive.

Luneth inspected her face. "You're not well."

She blinked. "Excuse me?! I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!" She attempted to yank her hand free, but failed.

"No, I mean, Refia, are you okay?" The usual cheery smile on his face was replaced with a serious expression.

"I'm fine," she muttered, looking away from his piercing violet orbs.

He sighed, long and hard. "No you're not."

"And how do you know? You barely know me!"

"Oh come on! It's been about three weeks since we started on this journey!"

"And you barely know me!"

Their voices were getting gradually louder and louder until they were practically screaming at each other.

"Refia! Just listen to me!" Luneth yelled as he glared at the small female before him.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?"

"Because," the silver haired boy's voice got soft, "I care."

This startled Refia. She had been expecting to hear some rant about how he was the leader, and the leader is always the dominant one. "Really?"

"Yes, I do. You were crying. Why?" Concern laced Luneth's gentle voice, and Refia felt compelled to tell him.

But she didn't. She couldn't open herself up to a boy just because he said 'I care'.

She had made that mistake before, and she was never going to let it happen again.

"It's nothing. I swear," she added, putting up a tiny, miniscule smile.

Hurt was etched across the taller teen's face. "Why do you have to lie like that?"

"H-huh?"

"We're a team. You don't have to hide secrets, you know." He smiled warmly at her and opened his arms invitingly.

For a moment, she just stared at the space between them. With a past of being used by boys mostly just to get some free armor, naturally she was hesitant. But slowly, Refia shifted into Luneth's outstretched arms. With a sigh, she said, "Thanks for being here for me. It's just, I don't know. There are so many things that I have no idea about, and this adventure has really opened up a lot of whatifs in my head. What if we get captured? What if we get cursed? What if we all die? What if _you_ die?" She whispered the last part into Luneth's hard vest.

Hearing the uncertainties, Luneth hugged the sad girl (who was again on the verge of crying - already a few tears were making themselves known) and whispered, "Don't worry. It'll be all right." He shifted her so that she was right in his face. "I promise."

Refia blushed madly. Three weeks _had _made her know more about Luneth, but she had not known that he had the courage to ask her if she wanted a hug and let her sit on his lap.

She liked it.

She smiled up at Luneth's handsome face and smiled; a genuine smile that lit up her eyes and seemed to make her shine.

Luneth smiled back and cupped his hands around Refia's head. Ever so slowly, he tilted his head and leaned in, taking his sweet time. The strawberry blonde copied his move and raised her face.

And they kissed.

It wasn't a long, mushy kiss. It was just a soft, gentle kiss that made Refia's heart flutter and dance. When they pulled away, their faces lingered close, staring at each other with a gaze that Refia pieced together to be something like love.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms back around her waist. They sat like this for a minute and were about to say something when they heard a pat on the tent flap.

"Luneth? Refia? How long until we get some dinner?" A boy with brownish-rose colored hair peeked his head in.

Seeing Refia in Luneth's lap with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist made him stop immediately. Seconds passed before he stuttered, "S-s-sorry! I-I didn't-t m-mean to i-inter-rupt!" He hastily yanked his head out.

Both were quiet for a minute before they burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face? It looked like he was a tomato!" Luneth cried as he shook with laughter.

Refia let out a tinkling giggle that were like bells to Luneth's ears. "Oh, I hope Arc's okay!"

A small squeak from said person made them break into more fits of laughter.

A blonde, spiky haired head appeared in the tent. "If you two kids are done with your little love fest, we need some food and healing." When given odd looks when he said 'healing', Ingus sighed and replied, "It's Arc. He accidentally stepped in the fire while he was trying to get away from both of you." The knight pulled his head out.

They just sat there smiling in the middle of the tent, staring at each other's eyes - Refia into Luneth's violet eyes, and Luneth into Refia's light amber orbs.

"Well, let's get going," he said as Refia started to clamber off his lap. "Hey, I'm hungry. Get cookin', Reffie."

She shot him a playful look. "You would all starve if I wasn't here."

A shrug came as a response. "Probably."

Refia giggled and sighed.

There were other times to die. Today, she lived.

* * *

Now I need a t-shirt that says, "I wrote fluff" because seriously, I suck at it. I was like, "uuuuuuuuuuuh, what should I do next?"

Aw, they kissed! Even if it was small. This chapter makes my heart burn. It's too cute.

My inspiraton: Well, Refia just seemed like the type to hide behind a mask and just put on one big charade. That's where the 'Time to cry' part comes in. She would just crack from the pressure. The 'Time to laugh' part comes all the way at the end, when Arc interrupts the fluff. the 'A time to live, a time to die' part is what Refia wonders about. She wonders where they're going to be in the future, advenure-wise **and** relationship-wise (with Luneth. Of course).

The next chapter is going to focus on Arc and Ingus, and will probably be the only one where they play a big role.

I forgot to mention this - I madeup a tiny Tiny TINY bit of background information about Refia and stuck it in here. It was like a spur of the moment ype of thing, but I think it gives you some information why Refia is so tough and yells at Luneth. She is cautious and is wondering if he's going to take advantage of her. But of course he's not, because he's Luneth!


	3. Party, mope, Hope, cope

A time to party, a time to mope,

A time to hope, and a time to cope.

While Luneth, Refia, Arc, and Ingus weren't exactly the kind of people to have a party, they felt that they needed to celebrate somehow.

The Cloud of Darkness was gone and they were all very grateful.

But that didn't mean all of them were happy.

Ingus slowly walked across the inn room to sit at the window. Below, there were countless villagers from Luneth and Arc's hometown of Ur, streaming into the building for the party.

He sighed and looked away. The journey was finally over. Now he had time to think.

His other companions, or ex-companions he should now say, had always thought of him as cold and uncaring.

He didn't mean to be like that.

Ingus had never asked to be that way. But going through strict rigorous training had made him that way, and it wasn't about to change anytime soon.

He always had to get Luneth out of sticky situations, he always had to make sure Arc wasn't being interrupted while casting a spell, and he always had to make sure Refia wasn't being attacked by monsters.

Always, always, always.

Sometimes he wishes he could be like Luneth; impulsive and not always knowing his place.

Sometimes he wishes he could be like Arc; quiet and shy, but most definitely not cowardly.

Sometimes he even wishes he could be like Refia; Strict and demanding, but in a good, motherly way.

But he was Ingus; a cold, uncaring knight who only wanted to save Princess Sara.

Sometimes, he thought, life just wasn't fair.

Downstairs he could hear the piano playing an elegant but broken tune, the person messing up time after time, but still holding on. Must be Refia, he thought with a smirk.

Then the tune changed to something magnificent, no flaws or imperfections. It was classy and dignified, something that Luneth would never be able to play.

There he was, playing it now. The beautiful song had morphed into an upbeat tune, a few imperfections, but something that someone was able to listen to without having to clutch their head.

When Ingus himself played, it was usually a jingle with a good beat, like a soldier marching out to a battlefield.

How typical.

There was laughter floating up from downstairs. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor could also be heard, and Ingus wondered what was going on until he heard the music resuming and more laughter.

They were dancing.

Naturally, he wasn't much of a dancer. He remembered balls and fetes that he had attended at the castle, but all he did was stand there and make sure the princess was safe.

Not dancing.

While he was just idly thinking, he hadn't noticed the footsteps coming up the stairs until they stopped outside the closed door.

"Ingus? Are you in there?" Arc's voice sounded meek and small with all the noise from downstairs.

He grunted in reply? What did he want? As far as Ingus remembered, Arc was far too shy to actually engage in a conversation with anyone other than Luneth (unless spoken too).

The door opened with a terrible creak, making both boys wince.

"You weren't downstairs like the others, so I came to see what's up."

Ingus looked up at the freckle faced boy. "I'm not in the mood for a party."

"Lucky," he said quietly. Ingus looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Arc explained, "Refia and Luneth. They're dancing together."

"Could you explain this?"

"Well, Luneth isn't the best dancer… And neither is Refia, so…" As if on cue, they heard a squeal and a yell, obviously the two mentioned before. A chorus of 'oohs', and 'ahs', and a few hisses of pain were heard, as well as multiple chairs and tables falling.

Ingus gave out a small chuckle. Kids.

Arc smiled slightly when the soldier got up. It seemed as if he had been thinking about something rather hard, only resolving it now.

"Well, there's a party awaiting," Ingus said with flourish as he made his way to the door. Arc followed behind him.

The blonde knew he was different from the others. It made him unique. Besides, he could always work on his attitude. He didn't hope for it, he knew it.

The pair made their way downstairs. They smelled delicious food in the air, something that smelled better than anything that Refia was able to cook.

Noticing he was sniffing the air, Arc said, "It's Luneth's mom. She cooked all the food."

All the knight could do was nod and open the door.

Inside were streamers of all colors, people dancing with partners or just by themselves. Somehow all the villagers were able to fit into the small room, but with little space to spare.

They glanced around to see a big circle in the middle with people cheering and clapping to the beat around it. Pushing their ways through the mass of bodies, they saw Luneth and Refia dancing.

They were laughing along with everybody else, dancing around in a circle in each other's arms. The man playing the piano started to end the tune, and the pair made a final spin and bow. With a quick peck on the mouth, they started making their way out of the circle towards the two others who were watching.

"Ingus! Never thought I'd see you down," Luneth said as he smiled at the taller boy.

"Yeah," Refia said, "you were holed up in your room. You should have come earlier."

With a nonchalant nod, he smiled. It must be nice, he mused as he watched the other people recover the dance floor from two of the Warriors of Light, to be with the one you loved.

He thought of Princess Sara, but banished it form his mind. He was only a knight. He knew his place.

Quickly the night drew to an end. People were slowly dispersing from the room until it was just the four adventurers.

"It's over." Arc stated quietly.

With a sigh, Ingus looked at the door. "I believe I should take my leave."

"I'll miss you." Refia said.

"We'll all miss him," Luneth said firmly.

With a content grin, he nodded. "I'll be sure to visit when I can." And he left to gather his things and leave.

Meh. THi one is okay. But I managed to stick in a bit of LunethxRefia, or as I have nicknamed, Refeth or LuneFia.

Now that I think about it, those are horrible names. Oh well.


	4. Shout at life, Deal with Strife

A time to just shout at life,

A time to deal with strife.

Destruction. Killing. Death.

Reffie, I've seen it all.

Even before we started on this journey, I had my fair share of it.

Remember that time when Takka told all of us how you were an orphan? And how we all were too?

I know you lost your parents when you were little. You must not remember them that much.

I remember mine.

You were lucky. You don't actually remember them dying. But I do.

It's a bit hazy now, but sometimes it comes back to me in dreams, really vivid and almost like I'm reliving it. It's horrible.

I was on a trip with my parents to visit someone from a town. I think we were going to visit Takka in Kazus. I know, you lived there. But we never actually got there.

We set out in the morning. By the afternoon, we were tired from walking and fighting the stray fiends we had come across. My father was a skilled fighter, you know. He protected my mother who in turn hid the violence from me. But I knew what was going on.

Anyway, Father had put down his sword which, by the way, was getting rusty. I guess that was the reason for the trip. My mom was going to visit a friend.

We let our guard down. We didn't hear the monsters until they were right behind us.

By that time, it was too late.

It was all a giant blur. I don't remember anything except Mother telling me to run back home as fast as I could. So I did.

When I got there, I nearly collapsed. That's when Topapa came and asked what happened. I told him everything.

So here I am now. I'm aware that it's early in the morning. I'm aware that I've been sitting out here alone for hours. I'm aware of how cold it's gotten.

I'm also aware that you're sitting next to me, staring at me pitifully.

Don't. It hurts me to see you sad. Don't let me be the one who makes you cry.

Know that this is going to be the last time I'm ever going to let you see me sad.

Now you're comforting me, whispering things like, "It's okay," and, "I'm so sorry."

It's fine. Really.

It's late now. You should really go to sleep.

I can see you shake your head, not until I go with you. Stubborn girl. That's why I love you.

I'm not tired.

Neither are you? Liar. I can see you blinking hard, trying to bite back the sleepiness. I can also see the giant bags under your eyes. Silly girl. That's why I love you.

Inside, I'm shouting in my head. Life is cruel. I'm an orphan, she's an orphan, Arc's an orphan, even Ingus is an orphan!

Orphans, orphans, orphans.

You sit down on the grass despite how wet it is. You're taking my freezing hands in yours, hissing when you see how cold they are. You're clutching them, trying desperately to warm them up.

And then you look up at me, with your innocent, amber doe eyes. Eyes that I can't resist. You're not saying anything, but I can tell you're trying to say that you love me like I love you, and that I'll stop being so sad and come back to the campsite.

Maybe I can resist those eyes. I am right now. I shake my head, and as much as it pains me to do so, I pull my hands away from yours and put them on my lap. Sometimes I just want to be alone.

Faithful as always. You don't move an inch. You just sit next to me, leaning on my shoulder, occasionally looking up at my face with such a pain filled expression it makes me want to cry.

But I can't cry. Not in front of you. I haven't cried since the day my parents died.

I'm still yelling at the world on the inside. Why us? We were just ordinary kids, kids who liked to play around and goof off, or in Ingus's case, watch over Princess Sara and defend her at all costs.

Why us?

I hear myself say that before I can stop. I want to take it back, but it's too late.

You raise your head off my shoulder and look at the night sky. "Why us indeed. It's not like we're all that special."

Exactly. I still don't have an answer though.

You look back behind us, towards the faraway campground and the slowly dying fire that we can barely see. You look at my hands. Their almost turning blue. Quickly, you snatch them up and wrap them in the folds of your white mage cloak.

The pain is gradually going away. I'm wondering if I actually want it to.

Again you look behind us. This time you freeze and suck in a breath, so quiet I can barely hear you.

This time, instead of just staring in front of me at the extensive fields, I turn too.

There are a few Cuphgels that have spotted us, and are coming closer and closer.

Quickly, we stand up. Luckily, I have my swords and you have your staffs.

With you behind me, I charge up to them and bombard them with attacks. One gets a good hit to my stomach, and I fall back, getting the wind knocked out of me. Straightening, I attack again, trying to block all attacks with the sword in my left hand, and attack with the one in my right.

I can feel a calming sensation fall over me and energy restored. Always helpful. That's why I love you.

The first of three fall with a cry. Already weakened, it didn't take long for the others to go with their brethren.

You run up to me. I can tell because your boots are making small squishing noises.

Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to inspect every inch of my body.

You pull on my chin, wanting me to look at you. You're eyebrows are knotted together with worry, but you're smiling a smile that makes me melt. You get up on your tiptoes and gently press your lips against mine. Suddenly all the fighting and death is worth it, for if it wasn't for this journey, I would never have met you.

I can tell you're hungry for more, so I kiss you back with a bit more passion before pulling away slowly, savoring your surprised expression.

Let's go back. We wouldn't want to fight another bunch of monsters.

You nod, and take my hand in yours. As you lead me to the fire, I smile at you. Always there for me. Always silly. Always stubborn. Always helpful.

That is why I love you.

* * *

Heh. Didn't really go with the topic too much, but what're you going to do? Has Refia/Luneth fluff in it. It's goof enough. xD

This is a way different style of writing. It was pretty hard to get into Luneth's head (He's a very happy guy. It's different when a happy person gets all angsty and depressed) and write this all from a first person view with barely any dialogue. It's more of a narrative.

I hope you like it though. It was fun making up how Luneth's parents died. That... sounded bad...

Also, to those who like art, here you go - .


	5. Love, Hate, and Fate

A time to love, a time to hate,

A time to just curse all that fate

* * *

I love Luneth. I honestly really do. It's just sometimes, he annoys the crap out of me.

I don't know for sure how long we were together for that adventure. More than a few months though, that's for sure. It doesn't take a few days to save the world, you know. Maybe a year, or more, possibly. I don't know.

Point is, we spent a lot of time together. That means he saw me in good moods, bad moods, worse moods, and pissy moods.

I am a female. Females have those 'monthly problems', if you know what I mean. Some people don't, apparently. Take for example, oh, I don't know, Luneth.

There was one time where I got completely sprayed with all this icky goo after fighting this weirdo glob of moving glue. Yeah, gross. I was drenched. Arc, being shy, let me wash up by the nearby river first, seeing as he was relatively clean and could wait. Ingus was spotless, like always, and he washed up last. Always. So I was the first to go wipe off that disgusting stuff.

As I was walking through the small patch of thick trees that separated the campsite and the river, I heard rustling but didn't think about it until he popped out right in front of me with a yell.

I screamed.

This brought the other two over to find the silver haired jerk laughing hysterically on the ground with me yelling at him.

And I have to tell you something.

I love him.

Luneth is the type of person you can't stand, but you can't live without. That doesn't make much sense, but in my mind, it's crystal clear.

He's rude, he's loud, he says things that he sorely regrets later, but I still love him.

Though sometimes, I wonder why.

Once I was having a really bad time. To me, all of the others were special; Luneth was popular in his hometown, where people were friendly with him, Arc was incredibly smart and knew almost more than the entire town, and Ingus… He's a knight for God's sake!

But me?

I'm the blacksmith's daughter who runs away - repeatedly. I was just a hassle to others.

I was in a town, in a house with a wellspring. Whenever I'm near one I feel a bit better. But this time it wasn't really helping.

This is where Luneth found me. Apparently he had fallen into something and needed some healing.

He saw me all sad and came over, whispering words of comfort that were actually making me feel better.

He sat next to me and we just sat there, comfortable to be next to each other, which was rare. We turned to face each other and then he did something I wasn't really expecting.

He kissed me.

I think that was about the time I realized I liked him, and I vaguely remember thinking, _Since when did he learn how to kiss this good?!_

I was frozen. I wasn't expecting it, and I think he wasn't either. It must have been a spur of the moment kind of thing, you know? But then I grew more comfortable, and I closed my eyes, and parted my mouth slightly to return to the kiss.

I'm guessing we sat there for a good fifteen minutes in blissful silence until he said, "Frowning will give you wrinkles. You don't want to look 50 when you turn 20, do you Reffie?"

Then he stood up but wobbled and fell backwards into the wellspring, getting both of us drenched.

I hate him, but I love him at the same time. It's a complicated mess, but it works out in the end.

I just wonder, if we met under different circumstances, would I still have fallen in love with that maverick? Or would we have stayed in phase one of our relationship, bickering whenever we had the chance?

Father used to say that fate governed everyone's life. If this is true, then I just want to say one thing:

Why?

Why am I in love with him?

Oh wait, I think I know the answer.

Luneth is impulsive, crazy, and absolutely idiotic. But there's that side of him that cares for everyone and everything, can actually string together a complex sentence, and can make me feel like I'm the best person in the world.

Yep, I'm pretty sure that's why.


	6. Happy, sad, Good, Bad

Sorry for being late. I got caught up in my not-so-great holiday spirit. :) Happy Chrismahanukwanzakah!

* * *

A time to be happy, a time to be sad,

A time to be good, a time to be bad.

"LUNETH!"

The quiet, peaceful town of Ur was disrupted by a loud yell that shook the entire place as a silver haired teenager wearing thief garb burst through the door of his home, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Right after him was another teenager, though this one was a girl. A girl with a (usually) pretty face and (usually) cute strawberry blond locks. But at the moment, the face was anything but pretty. It was fuming and seemed to spit fire.

"Give-that-BACK!"

Still smiling, Luneth held up a small journal as he ran to a field by the edge of town. "Oh, you mean this?"

She growled in a most unladylike manner, but when something of yours is swiped by a boy that you love/hate so very much, you don't have to be ladylike. Especially if the something of yours is a very private, very secret journal recording your innermost thoughts.

"Luneth, I mean it! Give!" Refia shouted, extending her arm in a vain attempt to retrieve her journal.

He laughed and sped up, his clothes meant for speed just making it more impossible for a girl in a white mage's robe to catch him.

Finally he slowed down by the edge of the pond. He sat down in the green field that had a large patch of colorful flowers that he and Arc used to pick for Nina and Topapa when they were little.

He rolled over to dodge Refia, as she was starting to barrel at him, her shoulder facing him to try to hit him hard. She stumbled and fell into the water.

Sputtering, sopping, and sullen, she just climbed out and stared at her friend. Her eyes were hard like when she was going to yell, but a hint of sadness and embarrassment showed through.

She sighed, once, twice, then turned away and started to walk away. Her head was low, and her arms swung by her sides limply, unlike the strong confident strides that she usually carried out.

Luneth looked down at the journal in his hand, still sitting in the field of green. _'Refia'_ was written out in elegant script on the cover, and against his better judgment, he opened it anyway.

On the first page in the same neat handwriting were the words, _'To my dear Refia. Love, Takka'_.

Flipping it to the next page was an entry that said, _'So Dad gave me this journal today. Think it was some sort of present for my birthday or something like that. Too bad my birthday was like a couple months ago. But oh well, you know? _

_I've been planning on visiting Luneth, Arc, and Ingus soon, just for old time's sake. Maybe we'll go visit some others too, like Mr. Cid. That would be fun, wouldn't it?'_

Grunting, he skimmed through the small book before stopping at a page that was severely crinkled, doodled all over, and had a small rip in it, like someone was ripping it but then stopped.

'_I feel like screaming right now._

_Luneth sent me a letter through the Mognet asking me to come visit him in a week or something. At first I was like, "Um…" but then I decided to. But now…_

_I don't know how too explain this. I think I like him, but I don't. It's so weird I don't know what to even say.'_

Crossed out madly below was the boy's name with little swirls and dots sprouting from it. A few hearts and a star was partially hidden in the scribbles.

Luneth could feel his face turn up a few degrees as he realized that Refia might just have a crush on him. He kept reading below the scribbles.

'_Ok. So I'm not going to deny it. I DO like Luneth. A lot. But I know he doesn't like me back. I mean, he practically has those girls at his village drooling all over him. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. But since he doesn't like me, I don't know what to do at all. Ugh. This sounds so cliché it's not even funny.'_

He stood up quickly. He hadn't known this before, and he needed to talk to Refia. Running into the small town square, he spotted her leaning out of the window of the spare bedroom at his house. Nina had insisted on letting her stay there.

He saw her look up at the sky, up at the sunny blue sky. She looked sad, and she withdrew her head from outside. She left the window open though, and he ran closer. He could hear things moving inside, so he thought of a quick plan.

He tightened his gloves around his hands and swiftly climbed up a pole next to the window. He slipped a few times and nearly fell off once, but he made it up to the second story window. He peeked in and saw Refia, her back to him. Her heavy robes were off. Instead, she wore her normal, everyday clothes. She held a thin, long, unused sword in her hand and swung it around a few times, her skills rusty.

He nearly laughed out loud when she tripped over a pile of her clothes laying on the otherwise spotless floor. But her arms flailed and the sword flew out of her hands, upwards. It spun around in the air a few times before starting it's descend back.

Gasping, he leaped into the room and caught the sword by the hilt before it landed blade down on her pretty body.

She gazed at him from her spot on the floor, the cold wooden surface cooling her backside. Suddenly she whipped her head away and got up.

Turning away from him to face the bed, she picked up the clothes on the floor and shoved them into a bag of clothes on the bed with neatly folded items of clothing inside.

After a moment, Luneth started saying, "Reffie, I-"

"DON'T Reffie me, Luneth. Just please. I'm leaving so I'll see you later." She lifted up her back and swung it over her shoulder easily.

Her looked down for a minute before replying, "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know that that journal meant so much to you. Didn't know you would actually leave because of it."

"Well I am. Knowing you, you already read some of it, didn't you?"

"I did not!"

"Liar."

He grabbed the journal out from a pocket on his belt. "I'm sorry, so please don't go." He held it in his palm and extended it to his friend.

She quickly grabbed it, but didn't cease leaving.

Luneth panicked a little and quickly turned her around himself and pressed his lips to hers quickly.

Her blank eyes widened as she felt reality kicking in. They quickly fluttered shut though, and her body instinctively pressed against his. She returned the kiss to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled into their kiss, and broke off. "I did read your journal. Didn't know you loved me so much to write about me, even if you scribbled it out and started to rip it."

She sighed, but smiled. "It's okay."

He hugged her tight, and kissed her softly again. He sat down on the bed and she lied down and they continued. They had known each other for well over a year, so to them, there was no awkwardness or anything.

Their kisses started getting a bit more out of control, their teenage bodies starting to take over. The bed squeaked a little, and before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor together, legs intertwined.

Downstairs hearing the thuds, Nina looked up from making lunch and frowned. What could Refia be doing that could make that much noise? Luneth still wasn't home, so…

She wiped her hands off on a cloth and started making her way up the stairs.

Reaching the hallway, she turned to the spare bedroom door, notches from daggers, knives, swords, and all sorts of weapons adorning the frame. Luneth had a habit of using that room to check out his weapons. He did like playing with those.

Her hands reached the doorknob and she opened the door to find quite a sight.

They were looking up at her from the floor where Refia was on her back, her back arched to touch Luneth's stomach, Luneth crouched over her, arms on either side of her head. Their lips were swollen and turning slightly discolored, and their legs were tangled together in odd angles.

Motherly instincts kicked in. "LUNETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She pulled him to his feet by grabbing his small ponytail. She grabbed Refia's arm and gently helped her up.

"Honey, go downstairs I made some lunch. It's in the kitchen." Nina directed their guest downstairs. Turning back to her son, she resumed yelling, "I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE FOR AN HOUR, AND SUDDENLY YOU'RE SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACE LIKE OCTUPUSES!"

He turned bright red. This was going to haunt his dreams forever; his mother finding him and Refia making out on the floor. "Okay, okay, it won't happen again. I swear," he said nonchalantly, starting to go downstairs.

Folowing him, she replied, "Good."

Nina left to go run errands, and she glared at Luneth before slamming the door shut.

"Heard all that yelling. Didn't know Nina could be so harsh," Refia said, biting into a sandwich.

Luneth grabbed one from the kitchen. "Yeah, but come on. I'd be pretty pissed if I found out our kids were doing that. I mean, we were kinda making out and rolled off the bed. That's saying something."

"Wait a minute. 'Our' kids? Don't you mean, your kid and my kid?"

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I think you heard right."

She giggled and sighed. She stood up from the table and walked over to where he was leaning against the wall.

He smiled and took her face in his hands, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay mad at me."

She slepped his head playfully. "Don't push your luck. If I ever catch you when you're stealing my stuff, you're dead."


	7. Never Regret

There is a time for everything the world,

Never forget.

* * *

Their adventure was, to Refia, not so pleasant. Because what girl wants to travel with a shy and quiet boy, a pompous knight, and an adventurous trouble magnet, AND deal with fighting off monsters day and night? A crazy girl, that's who. So naturally, she was more than happy when it was all over with.

She wiped her brow after stretching her back, bent over from slaving in front of the anvil for hours.

"Hey, there's my Refia!" Takka came through the door, silver and metal and gold bars spilling out of his arms. He set down his load and walked over to her.

"Hello," she said quietly as she bent back down to start working today. So much work to be done. She was about to get started on fixing a sword that a passing traveler had requested to be fixed when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder.

Takka grinned at her. "Refia, I hope you know what day it is."

She blinked, once, twice. Slowly, she asked, "What day is it…?"

"You're birthday! Not every day that a beautiful girl like you gets to turn 17 now, eh?"

"My… My birthday?" She had forgotten all about it!

"So, I'm letting you take the day off today. Go out and visit some friends! I know you must be missing that Luneth boy, right? Or maybe it's the Ingus knight or even that quiet one, was it Arc?" he pondered as he took the broken sword in her hands as she flushed bright red.

"N-no, that's not it at all…" she started to say, but was pushed out the door by strong arms.

Outside the small, warm house, Refia sighed. Her birthday, huh?

"I guess I'll go visit Luneth and Arc… I mean, they don't live too far away," she thought out loud to herself. She set out to the village of Ur.

-----------------------------

By the time she reached there, it was around noon and Refia, not having had practice in a good amount of time, was rather tired.

"Ok, so I remember coming here before, and Luneth saying that his house was the one closest to the entrance," she muttered to herself before heading to a house with a blue shingled roof and pretty little flowers in the front.

Straightening her vest and short dress/long shirt, she cleared her throat before knocking on the door. She wanted to make a good impression on people.

It was even a minute before a thin lady wearing a sky blue apron opened the door. Nina, Refia remembered her name was.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Refia, and I came to-"

"Oh!" Nina gave out a hearty laugh. "Luneth has told me all about you, dear. You aren't nearly as snappish or loud as he said you were."

"He said that, really?" She sat down on one of the wooden chairs and made a mental note to yell at her friend. "So where is he?"

Nina looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "I believe he's out by the small lake in the northeast part of town, with Arc I think. They're inseparable, those two."

Refia nodded. Excusing herself, she thanked Luneth's mother and made her way to the lake.

"See Arc? That's how you catch a toad with your hands."

Refia reeled at the voice. It was lower than she remembered, but still sounded like a boy on the verge of becoming a young man. Luneth's voice. But… Toads?

A higher voice followed the other. "Uh, Luneth, I don't think it's such a good idea to be leaning so far over the-" a loud SPLASH was heard along with sputtering noises and dripping water, "water…"

The girl stifled a giggle and slowly walked into the small clearing where Luneth and Arc were. Luneth was on all fours, as he had just climbed out of the water. His ponytail dripping water onto the green grass, all the while gripping a toad that was flailing around madly. Arc was crouched down and looking around. He spotted Refia as she slowly surveyed the scene.

"Ah, hello Refia!" He waved at her slowly while smiling. His best friend looked up at her name and turned bright red.

He jumped to his feet quickly and cleared his throat. "Oh hey Reffie."

She waved. "Arc, Luneth, guess what!" She quickly went on when she saw the blank faces. "It's my birthday and I'm turning 17! Father told me to go visit some friends and since you two were closest…"

Arc nodded and Luneth stood up, wringing the water out of his silver hair while frowning. "So when did you get here?" He asked.

She shrugged slightly, and replied, "Just a few minutes ago."

Luneth sighed and then said, "Hey, guys, I'm going back home to take a shower, okay?"

The other two nodded as the silver haired teen ran home.

They sat down together, making small talk and talking about things past, when he made a small objecting noise as she started to lie down on the ground.

"What?" She asked, slowly getting back up to a sitting position.

"Um, you should look down…"

She looked behind her before shrieking and jumping up. On the ground was a large toad, spread out on it's stomach for some odd reason.

"Eww.. That's gross!" She whined as she stared at the amphibian on the grass.

Arc nodded, and said quietly, "Oh, Luneth's back."

The person in context jogged back up, and flipped his long, damp hair over his shoulder, then quickly tying it up in his signature ponytail. "Guess who's back! Me, the fantastic Luneth!"

The girl rolled her eyes. Some things, like a certain person's personality, never changed.

Luneth opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a voice from town cried out, "ARC! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Concerned, the shy boy turned to the others. "I have to go now. Bye, nice seeing you Refia." He ran off to go see what was wrong.

Turning to each other, the remaining two just looked at each other before settling back down on the soft grass. It remained quiet, only the slight sound of the girl plucking grass and the boy sighing quietly every other minute.

"Hey remember that time when we had to all turn into toads for the first time at the Tower of Owen? And then at the Subterranean Lake too?" He asked suddenly after five minutes of silence.

Bitterly, she replied, "How could I forget?"

He laughed. "Man, you should have seen your face when I turned you into one!"

"That wasn't funny you know," she grumbled. She plucked a large handful of grass from the ground and threw it half heartedly at Luneth.

He chuckled before turning to her. "So… You're turning 17? Well I'm turning 18 in a few weeks." He puffed his chest out and smiled smugly and Refia couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"That means you were like 16 when we fought the Cloud of Darkness."

"Way to state the obvious. And I was 15 at the start. I kind of forgot about my birthday during that time."

"Whatever."

He looked over at her sideways. So Reffie was 17 now, huh? A little younger than Arc, he had turned 17 a few weeks ago. Then Ingus was about 21, and he himself was almost 18. According to his mother, he had been available for marriage since has was 16. It was something he dreaded.

Refia looked up and caught his eye before looking down again.

Quietly, Luneth crawled over to sit in front of the girl. When she lifted her head again, she jumped slightly.

'She has beautiful eyes', Luneth noted. "Hey."

"W-what?"

His throat tightened for a minute and he struggled with what to say. "Let's go for a walk."

He got up and helped Refia to her feet and then walked towards the woods.

They walk together slowly, making small talk before Luneth asked, "So has Takka given you the talk about the whole marriage thing?"

Her face reddened a bit, and she replied, "He says I should start seeing more boys now that I'm 17."

"Ha. My mom said the same thing. Never found myself anyone though." He looked at her. "Too busy saving the world with my brother, a knight, and a pretty, bossy little girl."

She punched his arm. "Pretty bossy? Little girl? I'm not bossy!"

He thought about correcting her but he stopped, his face tinged pink.

'How stupid would that sound, knowing her?' He held off on it.

It was silent again, and Refia needed to break the ice, as well as get something off of her chest.

She stopped and turned to face him and he did the same, eyes large and innocent looking.

"Um... Luneth, I have something to tell you..."

"Yeeeeees?"

She looked around, something that was completely unnecessary because they were in the middle of the woods.

"I like you!"

He blinked once, twice, thrice, and then a grin broke upon his face. Her eyes were screwed shut and a large red blush had spread across her face.

"Are you suure?" He drawled out. "Because I have something to tell you too."

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Her eyes opened and she gasped a little. "R-really you mean it?" she asked a bit quickly. He nodded.

She threw her arms around his neck suddenly, suprising the boy. "Reffie, don't do that!"

She backed away. "What?" She looked worried.

"You should do this."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face upwards to meet his in a kiss.

It wasn't a long one, but by no means was it short. Refia was out of breath by the time it was over, but that might have been due to the fact that she wasn't ready for the display.

He grinned and licked his lips, looking quite like a player.

"Luneth, did you just..."

"Kiss you? Yeah, I'm pretty sure so."

"Oh..."

"You okay Reffie? Ya look kinda pale."

She fanned herself with her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"No really." Luneth's usually carefree face showed worry. "You don't look so hot."

"W-what?"

Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she leaned against one of the trees.

She closed her eye and felt herself hoisted onto Luneth's back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my house," he said, grunting.

He kicked open the door to his house and walked in.

Arc, who had been reading on the opposite end, gasped and asked, "Refia! A-are you okay?"

She nodded weakly at him and replied, "I'm fine Arc, just a bit lightheaded."

"What she means is, I kissed her and now she's about to faint from, I don't know, maybe shock?"

Arc flushed and stood up, clearing his throat. Hastily, he excused himself and went up the nearby staircase.

Reffie, as ill as she felt, puffed her cheeks out. "I am not in shock from a kiss!" She 'oof'ed as the silver haired teen dumped her on the couch unceremoniously.

"Then why do you act like it's never happened before?"

She sputtered out a sound of indignation.

"Hey, Refia... Was that your first time?"

She faced the couch. "Maybe."

"W-what?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Why is that a big deal?"

"That mean I just stole your innocent little kissing virginity!" His face looked agitated and he started to pace.

She laughed a little. "Thats it? Come on, we beat the Cloud of Darkness! I think I can handle losing my kissing virginity. And besides, I'm guessing that Takka won't be too suprised when he finds out who my first kiss was with."

"I guess..." His behavior then did a complete 180 and he smiled. "So Reffie, how was it?"

She blushed and muttered something under her breath that sounded akin to the word, 'fantastic'.

He laughed and watched as the redhead tried to keep a pouty face and fail, and laugh with him instead.

Suddenly he was very aware of the time and checked the window. "Woah, it's already dark. You sure you want to go back right now? You might get lost or hurt."

"Um..." She thought for a moment. "Is it alright if I stay the night in your room Luneth?"

"S'alright with me." He led her upstairs and into his room. He gestured for her to use the bed as he took a blanket from a nearby dresser.

"No funny business," she warned as she tuned around to put on Luneth's white Mage outfit.

He waved it off and faced the other way, getting dressed himself.

They quickly settled into their respective beds, bid each other goodnight, and fell fast asleep.

Morning seemed to come far too soon, and Refia woke up a bit sore. She looked over the side of the bed to see Luneth laying haphazardly on the ground, shirt rolled up high on his chest, blanket feet away from his body, his feet on his pillow.

She giggled/snorted rather loudly and heard someone come down the narrow hallway and stop at the door. There was a moments hesitation before the knob turned.

"Arc!" The reddish- blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Its just you."

"Oh Reffie! I thought you left."

"No, it was too dark out."

"Oh."

"Does he always sleep like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I... See."

They must have talked to loud because the boy arubtly sat up in his position upon the floor and looked at them.

"What? Guys? Where's Ingus? I hope something ate him... He's seriously got something up his ass..." he plopped back down, semi-awake.

Refia laughed out loud. "Does he think we're travelling?"

Arc hid a smile with his hand and nodded.

Luneth must have fully woken up because suddenly he was at their faces looking horribly irritated.

"I was sleeping," he states matter-o-factly.

"Sorry Luneth," she said as she tried to hold back giggles.

He grumbled under his breath before shooing them from his room, opening it a moment later in his normal turtleneck, pants, and boots. He mock-glared at his brother and ushered his redheaded friend in.

She slipped off his large white gown and put on her own clothes.

They made their way downstairs and had an uneventful breakfast (except for the staring contest, which Refia had gloriously won).

It neared mid-day and they found themselves by the door.

"So, I guess you're leaving now," said the older teen.

She nodded. "Yeah."

She suddenly extended her arms for a hug. Luneth was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled her close to him and muzzled his face into her neck. She closed her eyes and could only savor the moment.

They looked at each other still in the embrace and Refia kissed him softly on the lips, a faint blush on her cheeks.

He smiled and returned the favor, a tender and deep touch of the lips.

They let go of each other hesitantly. Refia turned around and started to open the door. "Hey Luneth, you'll come visit me, right?"

He smirked. "Course. Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "Come soon though. Don't make me wait, 'kay?"

He nodded and walked to the edge of the village with her.

He waved as she took out her rapier and whipped it around, smiling at the noise of it cutting the air.

She turned and called out a goodbye, then walked to the path leading to her home.  


* * *

"Refia! Where were you?!"

She cringed at her adoptive father's gruff interrogative voice. "It was dark so I spent the night with Luneth."

His mouth fell open. "He didn't do anything... Naughty, did he? Nothing along the lines of **unprotected sex**???"

Her face promptly heated up and she replied in indignation, "W-wha- never! Takka!"

"I'm your father, I have to be sure."

She rolled her eyes.

"And I have a feeling I could expect kids from you two in the next few years."

She left the room.

"Ah, young love," said the smith as he turned back to his work.

* * *

I feel bad for not updating in like ??? months... Sorry! But anyway, I managed to get this thing out, and I can say I guess I'm pretty fine with it... I wrote it on my iPod touch in the note app, while in the car over some amount of weeks. So yup, review it, and I'll try to spit out the next (and last!) chap soon.


End file.
